


Road Trip

by landocalrissian



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landocalrissian/pseuds/landocalrissian
Summary: George and Watts drive to Newfoundland to meet George's many aunts.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an ask meme from tumblr: "things you said while we were driving." You can find me there @llewellynwatts or @finnforce!

“- and then there is my aunt Primrose, you’ll notice her because she always has the most fantastic hats. When I was a boy she would save up every last penny she could and for my birthday she would take me to get a new hat. And of course she would get one for herself too. I wasn’t as into hats as she was but it was so nice to spend the day together that I never mentioned it. One year I got this lovely-”

Watts stared straight ahead out the front window of their rental car at the rolling hills, the scattered sunlight painting them in brilliant shades of green. To his right was an expanse of sparkling blue, and on some shore not too far away now was George’s highly talked of childhood home and his many, many Aunts. And Watts was excited. Really, he was. 

“Are you even listening?” George glanced over at Watts quickly with a look of concern before moving his eyes back to the road.

“Yes, Petunia, she’s the one with the hats,” Watts said gesturing above his head to some invisible headgear. Watts threw George a stiff smile when he glanced over again questioningly. Watts continued to watch the scenery flash by and listened to the sound of the engine as he waited for George to continue. 

George glanced in his mirror to check if there were any cars behind them. Seeing it was all clear, he pulled onto the side of the road and turned the keys into the off position. Watts’ eyebrows jumped in surprise.

He turned to his left to look through the back window then circled around to search out his side before turning back to George. 

“I… don’t understand, is there a reason we’ve stopped?” Watts said pointing down to the car keys, eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted questioningly. 

George turned to Watts carefully. He searched his face for a few moments before looking down, smiling softly. He reached over to take Watts’ hand lightly in his own. 

“I just… I really want you to like it. My home, my aunts, you know. And you seem- well, last week you seemed so excited, and now- I just want you to know that you can talk to me, you can tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Watts stared at their interlocked hands, his right one fidgeting with an invisible loose thread in the car seat. Thinking back, he supposed he hadn’t been acting his brightest today. It made sense that George had taken notice, although Watts wished he hadn’t. He took a deep breath before deciding to talk. 

“I am excited. I don’t want you to think that I’m not happy to be here because truly, I am.” Watts shifted in his seat to face George before continuing. “I’m just… uncertain how to act, especially around a family that is a _family_ , and I… I hope that I will not be out of place.”

George gave Watts a small grateful smile. He didn’t seem surprised by Watts’ confession, which didn’t surprise Watts. Watts wouldn’t doubt it if George had guessed this all along and just wanted Watts to bring it up himself. He always could read him like a book. 

“Well, first of all, my family is hardly a conventional family, so you don’t need to be so intimidated. There is no way you will be out of place. In fact, you should be more worried about escaping once they all get to talking and doting.”

“Really?” said Watts, his expression already beginning to lighten.

“Oh, definitely! There are a lot of them and well… I’ve never brought anyone to meet them before so they are quite excited to see the man I’ve been talking about so much.” George glanced away, a little nervous at this confession, and joked, “They’ve been asking for a while, I couldn’t save you from them any longer. So here we are.” 

George looked back at Watts, who’s eyes had widened. If anything, he looked more nervous after hearing this. George cursed himself internally before pushing forward. 

“Look… I love you, my aunts are going to love you too. That’s just the way it’s going to be and you have to be ready for it. Seriously, get ready for no free time, no privacy, just endless entertaining for the whole weekend. You’re going to hate it.”

Watts laughed, looking at George with a soft expression that spoke of his gratitude. For always being there, for knowing what Watts needed before Watts even knew himself. Watts leaned forward to give George a lingering kiss.

“Well, we had better get going or we’re going to be late,” said Watts with a smile. George gave his hand one final squeeze before turning back to the road and starting up the car.

“Oh, and George?” Watts said as they made it back onto the road. 

“Yes?” George asked.

Watts leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“I do hope we get a bit of privacy.” Watts felt smug to see George’s cheeks turn pink and smiled out the window at his success.


End file.
